


【狂王咕哒君】关于令咒露出的部分

by re_karasu



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_karasu/pseuds/re_karasu
Summary: ※是关于新PV的理性蒸发，咕哒每双手套都要露出令咒这件事不禁令我怀疑，令咒凝结的那个手背是不是像飞哥背后一样必须露出来是敏感带吧，一定是敏感带！※只是舔舔咬咬而已；※OOC有，慎
Relationships: Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Fujimaru Ritsuka, クー・フーリン〔オルタ〕/ふじまる りつか, 狂王咕哒君
Kudos: 4





	【狂王咕哒君】关于令咒露出的部分

狂王看着少年带上手套。

分属魔术礼装一部分的黑色织物同样经过改造，质地略硬，有着超出布料本身的坚韧程度。包覆手指的部位随着少年手指的深入一并扬起，贴合皮肤，勾勒出指腹和指节的细微弧度，在黑色的视觉效果下显得十指修长。手指伸展又屈起，掌指关节在黑色的布料下凸显出来，贴合的布料掩盖了关节表面细微的凹凸不平，让它们看上去像是连绵的山丘。

两只手套是不同的，左手的手套就像任何一只手套那样平平无奇，右手手套的手背位置则被挖空了，露出整个手背。布料被线锁边的触感要比单纯的布料粗糙些许。

少年人骨肉均亭，因着满世界乱跑，即使食量很大，吃下去的食物还是都被消耗掉了。那些风里雨里的奔袭，那些血与火的战斗，锻铸出了坚实的骨骼和有力的肌肉，剔除了多余的脂肪，将他的骨骼和肌肉的线条锤炼得修长有力。微微攥拳的时候，凸起的指掌关节绷紧了因在潜航艇内长期不见天日，复又变得白皙的皮肤，皮肤下隐约看得见青色血管的脉络，和在其下略微显现出高低不平的四根掌骨。

鲜红的令咒就伏在上面。那是魔术突破了界限在肉体上留下的结晶，即使被用掉也会在肉体上留下燃烧殆尽一般的痕迹。浓郁而纯正的鲜红色让狂王无端联想到神纹。

他捉住了少年的手。

「怎么了？」藤丸立香只是问。

太近了，真的太近了。除了这家伙，再没有哪个御主会让从者如此接近自己有着令咒的右手。

狂王慢慢地捻着藤丸立香的手指。指甲修剪得平整，隔着手套只能感受到圆钝的指尖和微鼓的指腹。指骨中段要比指节部位来得纤细，两侧的弧度刚刚好被捏住。两根指骨在指节部位严丝合缝地咬合在一起，用力捏一下发出细微的噼啪声。他几乎能够想象得到皮肉下那些洁白的结缔组织之间合拢的样子。

藤丸立香不知道他在想什么，右手干脆任他揉捏，自己用左手的大拇指挨个压了压左手的另外四根手指，接连不断的噼啪声干脆地表示着每一个关节都得到了充分的展开。

狂王把他的右手向自己的方向扯了扯，低下头去。

藤丸立香首先感觉到的是对方的人中迹触碰到了自己手背的感觉。男人裸露在外的唇温度要更低一点，他轻轻地用嘴唇蹭着藤丸立香露出来的手背皮肤。凯尔特男人的面容棱角鲜明，就连唇峰的线条都似乎更利落些。比起人中迹的柔软触感，对方的唇峰蹭在手背上的感觉更明显，他不自觉地打了个抖，勉强压下腰椎处突然泛起的些微酥麻感觉。

——被刻上了令咒的右手手背是藤丸立香的敏感带之一。

勉强来说，那算不得是天生的敏感带。藤丸立香的右手手背原本没什么特别的地方，但作为一个没什么魔术素养赶鸭子上架的御主，并不含有魔力的身体作为众多英灵的锚点和连通英灵们与迦勒底的渠道，被魔力长年累月地不断冲刷，打破界限铭刻在肉体上的令咒不过是第一步。迦勒底的令咒可以反复积蓄的特性使得作为结晶的令咒一次次地在那一片薄薄的皮肉上凝结再挥发，也因此让他右手的血肉神经比起其他部位变得更加敏感。起初只不过是有些痒，后来开始变得难以忍受，再后来，令咒所在部位感受到的每一次摩擦都似乎连通了腰椎的神经，在其上绽开火花。于是他所有的手套都挖空了右手手背的部位——并不是特意为了展示令咒强调自己的御主身份，不过实在是无奈之举罢了。

狂王的唇峰在轻轻压迫着藤丸立香手背上血管微微鼓起的部分，少年人皮肤柔软，血液奔腾有力，血管在皮肤上撑起的弧度也是弹软的，压下去就会再鼓起来。他用唇峰和唇弓的棱线反复地去点按那一点鼓起的圆弧，蹭得藤丸立香有些别扭地想抽回手。狂王攥住了他的手腕，掐住了那两根腕骨，将藤丸立香手腕上那一块凸出来的骨头握在手里，轻轻地按揉着。

「…瑟坦达…」藤丸立香小声地抱怨。

狂王抬起眼与他对视，从兜帽下缘阴影里投来沉沉的视线，光之御子体内流动的神血让他的眼睛也是血一般的猩红，「怎么，不喜欢？那就把手抽回去。」

话虽然这么说，狂王没有放开他，藤丸立香也没有真心实意地用力抽回手，只是嘟囔着「……突然干嘛呀」便再不提不叫他碰这回事了。

口是心非的小崽子。狂王心里了然，从喉咙里哼了一声，张开了口。

潮湿而温热的触感让藤丸立香很明显地抖了一下，从腰椎上涌过了更强力的电流，他下意识地挺直腰。带着潮意的牙齿光滑表面压在了令咒所在的那一块皮肤上，狂王的牙齿是异于平常的尖利，贴在手背上的感觉就像是贴上了刀。轻轻移动的牙关用锋利的边缘磨蹭着因为受到压迫有些凸起的皮肉，按压着联动指骨的筋在掌骨左右滚动，让藤丸立香不自在地扭了扭。

如果将被嘴唇触碰的感觉比作冬季脱下毛衣时候的静电火花，那么这种连牙齿也用上的持续磨蹭就是触电了。酥麻的感觉忽左忽右地持续涌向腰椎中心，藤丸立香坐直了身子，右手的手臂有些抖，小臂和大臂微微屈起来，又被狂王拉开。

——平时只是被衣料蹭到会感觉被砂纸刮了一样难受……

……嘶，十万伏特吗这是…？！

藤丸立香条件反射地想抽回手，却忘了手腕还攥在对方手里，根本挣脱不开。牙齿尖尖的轻微剐蹭之后便是软热的舌头。相较光滑的牙齿表面，舌头就显得格外粗糙，藤丸立香怀疑狂王和海兽的混合同样影响到了他的舌头，也许有倒刺什么的也说不定。舔舐过皮肤表面的感觉并非整体，比手背上的湿热感觉更迅速地传达到全身的，是仿佛成百上千的细微电流拧成一束，首先击中了整条脊椎然后扩散开来。这下就连他左手的手指也不自觉地抽动了两下，短促地嘶了一声，在座椅上摇晃一下，「……」

狂王捏了捏他的手掌侧边，同样的厚度下，侧边因为没有指掌关节那样的骨节，就显得肉要比手掌前段多。手掌里能感受到小御主手臂上的肌肉收紧了，对方轻轻地动了动胳膊，被牵住了也就老老实实地不再想要抽回手去。他一边想象着小御主素白的皮肤下面鲜嫩的、粉色的肌肉、奔流的鲜红的血，还有湿润的洁白的骨头，和关节处薄且脆的软骨——或者说，不是想象，凭借着堆筑尸山血海的经验，人体就是那样子的——一边张大口用力地咬下去。

——！！！

藤丸立香就像踩了夹子一般差点从椅子上弹起来，他这次是本能地想要把被捉住、被咬的手抽回来，第一下没拽动，他无助地将额头靠在了抬起的手臂上，呜了一声。

这太超过了！

电流将他的整条脊椎笔直地穿成了一串，从头顶直贯通到脚底，防卫本能让他想要将四肢全部收回蜷起，却被强硬地保持着打开的姿势。恍然间他才意味到被从者太靠近令咒意味着什么——不光是情人之间的亲昵，还有从者作为【使魔】本质在贪馋魔力的食欲。

藤丸立香从手臂和脸颊的缝隙之中看了一眼咬住他的狂王，恍惚之间看见黑红色的兽啃食骨与肉的幻影。光是啃咬还不够，巨大的兽要连骨髓都吮吸殆尽。被用牙齿揪起一小块皮肤，牙齿与唇舌营造出的微小真空让血液在自身心脏的压动下向着皮肤外层渗透，形成细小的出血点，在接下来的日子里，这些微量地渗出皮肤的血液会在表皮下逐渐失去鲜红的颜色，扩散开来，形成边缘镶黄的深紫斑痕。

「饶了我吧……」

而藤丸立香只能够把脸埋在手臂上，闷闷地发着抖求饶。

坏家伙这下满意了，终于大发慈悲地放过了那一小片皮肉。被咬过的地方红且热，带着不属于自己的潮意，和一圈虚线一样的齿痕。通红的皮肤上铭刻着因为被咬过而显得变形的令咒，这下子对比就不如以前鲜明了。他看看，又亲了亲。干燥的唇带走了啃咬留下的湿意。被用力欺负过的藤丸立香已经麻木了，垂着眼无可奈何地看着狂王粉饰太平，时不时地在椅子上晃一下，试图以改变重心的方式压制从骨子里偶尔激灵一下冒出来的痒意。越想藤丸立香越觉得吃亏，于是拿只穿了袜子的脚踹了一下对方膝盖上的骨刺。狂王被他不疼不痒地踹了一下，终于松开了他的手，站起来居高临下地看他。藤丸立香乖乖地穿好鞋，站起来。

「准备好了？」

「嗯。这套礼装经过调试，没有任何问题。」

「那就出发。」


End file.
